hub_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Craze Part 3 (Transcript, DeviantArt stuff)
Cartoon Craze - Volume 14 - Bugs Bunny: Falling Hare (April 4th 2004) from Digiview Productions: Falling Hare Fresh Hare All This and Rabbit Stew Case of the Missing Hare A Day At The Zoo Robin Hood Makes Good Pest Pupil Ding Dog Daddy Cartoon Craze - Volume 15 - Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur (April 4th 2004) from Digiview Productions: Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur Yankee Doodle Daffy Daffy the Commando To Duck or Not To Duck The Mite Makes Right Foney Fables Suddenly It's Spring! Have You Got Any Castles? Cartoon Craze - Volume 16 - Timmy Brisby/Blackie the Lamb: Walkin´the Pooch (April 4th 2004) from Digiview Productions: Walkin´the Pooch Field Mouse Fire Barber Brisby Here Comes the McBride Timmy Brisby´s Birthday Party Bold King Cole Attack on Alley Cat A Lamb in a Jam Sheep Shape Much Ado About Mutton No Mutton fer Nuttin´ Cartoon Craze - Volume 17 - Donald Duck/Woody Woodpecker: Pantry Panic (April 4th 2004) from Digiview Productions: Pantry Panic The Spirit of '43 Bars and Stripes Forever Inki and the Minah Bird Suddenly It's Spring! Quack a Doodle Do Fox Pop The Little Stranger Cartoon Craze - Volume 18 - Little Lulu/Little Audrey: The Lost Dream (April 4th 2004) from Digiview Productions: The Lost Dream Cad and Caddy A Bout With a Trout Chick and Double Chick The Dog Show-Off The Seapreme Court The Lone Stranger and Porky Opening Night Croon Crazy Cartoon Craze - Volume 19 - Mighty Mouse/Heckle and Jeckle: Wolf Wolf (April 4th 2004) from Digiview Productions: Wolf! Wolf! The Talking Magpies Grape Marks The Spot Public Grape No. 1 Jungle Jitters A Mutt in a Rut A Waif's Welcome Billy Mouse's Akwakade Much Ado About Mutton Cheese Burglar Cartoon Craze - Volume 20 - Porky Pig: Porky´s Cafe (April 4th 2004) from Digiview Productions: Porky's Café Porky's Prize Pony Ali-Baba Bound Confusions of a Nutzy Spy Pigs in a Polka Joe Glow, the Firefly Notes to You The Gay Gaucho The Booze Hangs High Cartoon Craze - Volume 21 - Gumby: Gumbasia (April 4th 2004) from Digiview Productions: Gumbasia Gumby Concerto Mysterious Fires Robot Rumpus Too Loo Ding Dog Daddy Doggone Tired Dancing on the Moon It's a Greek Life Jerky Turkey Cartoon Craze - Volume 22 - Tweety/Elmer Fudd: A Corny Concerto (April 4th 2004) from Digiview Productions: A Corny Concerto A Tale of Two Kitties The Mite Makes Right Little Lambkin Old Mother Hubbard Mary's Little Lamb Gold Rush Daze The Sunshine Makers Cartoon Craze - Volume 23 - Mutt and Jeff: Slick Sleuths (April 4th 2004) from Digiview Productions: Slick Sleuths Westward Whoa! Robin Hood Christopher Columbus Cheese Burglar Cupid Gets His Man Little Boy Blue Henpecked Rooster The Three Bears Tulips Shall Grow Cartoon Craze - Volume 24 - Toonerville (April 4th 2004) from Digiview Productions: Trolley Ahoy Toonerville Picnic Toonerville Trolley Merry Kittens Little Boy Blue Little Red School Mouse Simple Simon Sinbad the Sailor Summertime Cartoon Craze - Volume 25 - Sing-A-Longs (April 4th 2004) from Digiview Productions: Heap, Hep Injuns The Funshine State Helter Swelter Jingle, Jangle, Jungle Little Brown Jug The Big Drip The Emerald Isle The Golden State The Lone Star State Cartoon Craze - Volume 26 - Betty Boop and Grampy (April 4th 2004) from Digiview Productions: Betty Boop and Grampy Poor Cinderella Baby Be Good Betty Boop and Little Jimmy Betty Boop and The Little King The Candid Candidate Grampy's Indoor Outing House Cleaning Blues The Impractical Joker Rhythm on the Reservation Cartoon Craze - Volume 27 - Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner and Friends: The Fast and the Furry-ous (April 5th 2004) from Digiview Productions: The Fast and the Furry-ous Zipping Along Scrambled Aches Fastest with the Mostest The Uninvited Pests (with Heckle and Jeckle) Hold the Lion Please (with Little Audrey) Pantry Panic (with Woody Woodpecker) Saved by the Bell (with Herman the Mouse) Cartoon Craze - Volume 28 - Panda and the Magic Serpent (1958) (April 5th 2004) from Digiview Productions Cartoon Craze - Volume 29 - The Three Stooges: Goofy Gondoliers (April 5th 2004) from Digiview Productions: Goofy Gondoliers The Bigger They Are the Harder They Hit A FlyCycle Built for Two Baby Sitters Droll Weevil Flat Heads Get That Snack Pack Off Track Cartoon Craze - Volume 30 - Felix the Cat: Woos Whoopee (April 5th 2004) from Digiview Productions: Woos Whoopee Forty Winks Arabiantics False Vases Futuritzy Skulls and Sculls Outdoor Indore Cartoon Craze - Volume 31 - Raggedy Ann: Suddenly It´s Spring (April 5th 2004) from Digiview Productions: Suddenly It´s Spring The Enchanted Square Freedom River Old MacDonald Had a Farm Naughty But Mice Sport Chumpions Big Man from the North Ups an´Downs Derby Cartoon Craze - Volume 32 - Popeye & Friends: Let´s Sing with Popeye (April 5th 2004) from Digiview Productions: Let´s Sing with Popeye I Never Changes My Altitude Frozen Frolics Nursery Scandal The Four Musicians of Bremen When G.I. Johnny Comes Home Moonbird Campus Capers Naughty But Mice The King of the Bugs Cartoon Craze - Volume 33 - Molly Moo-Cow and Friends (April 5th 2004) from Digiview Productions: The Hunting Season Molly Moo-Cow and Rip Van Wrinkle Sheep Shape A Self-Made Mongrel No Mutton for Nuttin´ Scrappily Married The Old Shell Game The Dover Boys at Pimento University The Mild West Cartoon Craze - Volume 34 - Hunky and Spunky & Friends: You Can´t Shoe a Shoefly (April 5th 2004) from Digiview Productions: You Can´t Shoe a Horsefly Land of the Lost Jewels Boy Meets Dog The Goal Rush Once Upon a Time There Was a Point The Invisible Moustache of Raoul Dufy The Tender Game Freedom River Cartoon Craze - Volume 35 - The Wizard of Oz and Friends (April 5th 2004) from Digiview Productions: The Wizard of Oz Ants in the Plants Bunny Mooning The Cobweb Hotel Fire Cheese Play Safe Please to Eat You Boy Meets Dog Cartoon Craze - Volume 36 - Aesop´s Fables (April 5th 2004) from Digiview Productions: Close Call A Dizzy Day A Toytown Tale The Animal Fair Circus Capers Cinderella Blues Yodeling Yokels Leprechaun´s Gold Cartoon Craze - Volume 37 - Bosko and Friends: Bosko Shipwrecked! (April 5th 2004) from Digiview Productions: Bosko Shipwrecked! Ain´t Nature Grand! Big Man from the North Battling Bosko Bosko and Honey Mr.Rossi on the Beach Sudden Fried Chicken Stupidstitous Cat Hep Cat Symphony Cartoon Craze - Volume 38 - The Curious Adventures of Mr.Wonderbird (1952) (April 5th 2004) from Digiview Productions Cartoon Craze - Volume 39 - The World of Hans Christian Andersen (1968) by Toei Doga (English version by United Artists from 1971) (April 5th 2004) from Digiview Productions Cartoon Craze - Volume 40 - Hunky & Spunky and Molly Moo Cow: Picnic Panic (April 6th 2004) from Digiview Productions: Always Kickin' The Barnyard Brat Hunky and Spunky A Kick in Time Snubbed by a Snob Molly Moo Cow & Robinson Crusoe Molly Moo Cow & The Butterflies Molly Moo Cow & the Indians Picnic Panic Cartoon Craze - Volume 41 - The Pink Panther and Friends: The Pink Phink (April 6th 2004) from Digiview Productions: The Pink Phink Pink Pajamas Sink Pink Bully for Pink How Green Is My Spinach (with Popeye) No Ifs, Ands, Or Butts (with Buzzy the Crow) The Orphan Egg (with Dinky Duck) The Seapreme Court (with Little Audrey) Old Glory (with Porky Pig) Here are the list of 41 volumes of Cartoon Craze from April 4th, 5th and 6th 2004 from Digiview Productions. Requested by SmashGamer16 and for SmashGamer16. from DeviantArt: timmybrisbyfan1925. Category:My art STUFF